Ogerest's Cries
by Misty The Flareon
Summary: Ogrest stops flooding the World of Twelve. Soon after, an unforgettable tragedy takes place involving the worlds most scarce race, Eniripsas. No one knows why or who did it, but an Osamodas, a Cra, and a Pandawa are about to know who the culprit is an why Eniripsas are scarcely seen. Everything may change depending on how everything goes.
1. Prologue

The World of Twelve is a peaceful place animals thrived and nations had their traditions regardless of Ogrest's flooding, In fact, it was part of life there. The residents of The World of Twelve were aware of Ogrest and found that the water was rising faster than they thought. Some went to confront Ogrest and "put him out of his misery", but all who have tried, ended up making him cry even more and they never came back. So they stayed away from Ogrest hoping he would stop himself from crying and everything continued normally and kept close watch on the water level to warn those near the shoreline when to move, but evil still lurked in The World of Twelve most don't know who it is or when it will happen.

It was the fourth day of the sixth month. A small village of Eniripsas and Osamodas' was attacked. Smoke and fire was everywhere. No one knew who did it or why, but the people who examined the scene was a small band of Cras. They heard screams of terror through the silent of night, but when they got there, dead, bloody bodies laid on the ground. When they looked around, houses were empty, lights were put out, and all they saw were dead bodies of everyone, even children. They say there were no survivors. Many people were on guard since that day. The Osamodas population decreased only by a little, but Eniripsas were hard to find and some thought that they were only myth. People started wondering why someone would attack a village in the first place and why one mostly populated by Eniripsas and Osamodas'. After months of research, no one could find out anything. The whole event stayed as the Unsolvable Mystery. Years past and people started to forget the event, but for some, they remember it like they were _there_.

* * *

 **Petlover30- New year, new story. I'll try to continue Survival, but if I can't, I'll most likely delete it. My train of thought is going everywhere now. Thank you for understanding.**


	2. Rare Encounter

Kireba woke up one morning panting and sweating from a dream. She looked to the side of her to see her Bow Meow, Gregory, sitting at the side of her bed. She petted him and smiled to let him know everything was ok.

"It was just a dream." She thought to calm herself.

She looked at her clock. It was 8:55. She got up, fed Gregory, and went to the vast field of Amakna to gather some herbs for her station in the Holey Forest. She had a small corner of the field to herself where she grew flowers and herbs not normally found in the Fertile Fields. Occasionally, some would find it but not with her there. They could just barely see her or just barely miss her. The odds of finding her there were slim, very slim.

An Osamodas, a Cra, and a Pandawa were passing threw the Fertile Fields to get to their homes at Crusty Road And happened to be in the area.

"Geez, how long have we been gone?" The Pandawa asked.

"Far too long, Scooter," The Cra said, "I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried selling our houses."

"Can you two hurry up?" The Osamodas yelled back to Scooter and the Cra, "Someone will sell out houses if we don't~"

He paused when he looked ahead to see someone; A female with wings. He hurried Scooter and the Cra to see what he is seeing.

"Ok so what is it, Shadow?" Scooter asked.

"Look over there." He pointed to the winged female about 500 feet away from them. They got behind a hill.

"A new monster?" The Cra said while aiming at her.

Scooter lifted it's crossbow into the air before she released it, missing her only by an inch.

"You can't just assume every new thing is a monster, Amy!" He scolded her.

The female looked up and back at the three. They stayed low and behind the hill.

"Now look what you've done!" Amy whispered harshly to Scooter.

"Shh!" Shadow hushed.

"Is anyone there?" The female called out, "There's no need to be afraid."

Shadow remembered seeing someone like her before but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then Scooter said, "Guys, she's an Eniripsa!"

"Aren't they hard to find with out going to a populated area?" Amy asked.

"I think so," Shadow also remembered they get scared easily when out of there comfort zone, "We can't approach her like we know her."

Shadow summoned a Gobgob it flew towards the Eniripsa. She played with the Gobgob for a long time before she left. The Gobgob was a little disappointed that she left but when Shadow, Amy, and Scooter appeared, it was happy again.

They left for Crusty Road and separated to get to their homes. Shadow returned to his pet Bow Wolf puppy, Millie. She was so happy to see him she ran to the door and wagged her tail and was ready to play. They played together for a couple of minutes. Then summoned his Gobgob to play with her more. Shadow hasn't seen an Eniripsa in years, not after the day his aunt's village was attacked. He wanted to learn more about her kind and why there were so few. He knew the attack on the village did nothing to impact their rarity. It was something before that even that made them scarce. It was 9:00, he decided to try talked to her tomorrow thinking that she may go back to the same place at the same time. He fell asleep that evening still wondering.


	3. The Meeting

He woke up the next morning and set out to find the same Eniripsa from yesterdays encounter. He left food for Millie and told his Gobgob to go with him, he went back to the same place from yesterday and waited. His Gobgob frolicked in the flower and herb covered field. Later, he heard the faint sound of beating wings. He looked back over the hill to see the same Eniripsa from yesterday. She had light blue hair and blue clothes. She played with the Gobgob and collected herbs while doing so. The Gobgob helped out a little. Shadow decided to show himself before she left again. When he got up, the Eniripsa took to the air, but hesitated in mid flight to see the Gobgob's face saddened.

"He was like that yesterday when you left." Shadow yelled to her, "I know you want to spend more time with him."

She went back slowly, thinking there might be a trap. She landed on the ground a couple feet away from Shadow. The Gobgob went to her assuring her that there is no traps anywhere. She was about 3 feet away from Shadow with the Gobgob in between.

"Hello, my name is Shadow. What about yours?" He held his hand out. She flinched for a second, then responded.

"I'm Kireba." She said hesitantly, "Your Gobgob really likes me. What's his name?" She petted its head and it inched closer to her.

"His name's Ted," Ted looked at Shadow threateningly, "But he likes being called Blue."

He stopped looking at Shadow and started floating around the field. Shadow watched Blue to make sure he didn't destroy any of the flowers or herbs. He heard Kireba giggle every few minutes.

"You know, Blue is kinda cute." Kireba said.

"Ya, but he doesn't like it when anyone calls him that, not even me." Shadow said.

"Well, I told him that yesterday and he blushed." She giggled a little, "Although, why did you hide from me?"

Shadow was surprised that she knew he was there. "How did you know?"

"He told me and I know there were two others."

"Well, I didn't want to scare you away. Although, you would have ran if you saw Amy."

"Why?"

"Um, she, uh, almost killed you." Kireba's expression suddenly changed from happy to shocked when she heard it, "S-she didn't mean to. We were away from people for a long time and all around us there were monsters here, another there, ya know?" He hoped that made her feel better, but she assumed that they killed all monsters in their way.

"So, you just killed them all?"

"They're like people too you know. They attack for reasons. This is why I live alone, all you people know how to do is kill."

Angrily she flew off towards the Holey Forest. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he didn't know why she was so against killing. He went to get Scooter, the only other person she would talk to since Amy tried to kill her.


	4. Helping Hand

"Hey Scooter, you home?" Shadow yelled while knocking on his door.

"Yea, what is it?" Scooter yelled from his window.

"Come down her."

A long silence started while he was waiting for Scooter to get to his door.

"Ok what do you wanna talk about?"

Shadow told Scooter about his meet with Kireba and how she flew to the Holey Forest.

"So, will you come with me?"

"Sure, but what about Amy?"

"Kireba's against killing whatsoever and Amy is a bad example since she almost killed her and all."

"Oh… Right. Then let's go."

"Oh and let's try to avoid killing anything ok?"

"Ok, But if we must, we will."

Shadow and Scooter traveled to the puddly village at the edge of the Holey Forest By Dragon Turkey. They asked the residents if they've seen an Eniripsa with light blue hair. Most said no then they got to a man in a black hood and asked him. He said he's seen a small hut somewhere in the middle of the forest. They headed to the center of the forest in hopes to find her.

"We've been walking for hours and we haven't found anything." Scooter complained.

"I saw her fly here so she must be here." Shadow assured him.

"Well then I must be hallucinating because I see a Bow Meow over there."

Shadow saw the Bow Meow and assumed it was hers, "Maybe if we follow it we might find Kireba."

"So I'm not hallucinating?"

"No, not really."

They followed the Bow Meow to a tree where it disappeared under the tree.

"Underground?" Scooter said

"No, there must be something to it." Shadow looked around then saw something in the tree, "I'll be right back."

Wings grew from his back and he flew up into the tree, but when he got to the top, he only saw trees beyond trees. He sat on top of the tree that scooter was sitting under.

"What are you doing here?" Kireba said behind him. Surprised by her appearance, Shadow jumped back, "Surprised?"

"Um, well, yea." Shadow replied.

"I also scared your friend down there By accident. He gave me nothing. So why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to know why you go angry when I mentioned 'killing'."

"Do you remember what happened twelve years ago?"

"Yea, I could never forget it. My aunt died that night."

"Well, what did they tell you about it?"

"There we no survivors. Everyone they found was dead."

"WRONG!"She yelled, "There was one survivor, that one survivor was me!"

Shadow was surprised even more than when she suddenly got angry. All these years and there was a survivor.

"I was only 8 and a group with hoods and a flag that looked like them came and killed my whole family!"

"Then how did you survive?"

"I fell underneath my house and found and group of Arachnee were there. My mother use to kill'em because she hated'em, but they were harmless and scared. When they burned my house, they helped me escape. So I learned not to kill, and I was against it ever since. But I still don't know why they attacked."

Shadow wanted her to tell the world what she knows about that night, but he thought about the consequences if she told everyone. They could kill them, banish them, keep close watch over them, but he knew who the people were. They were from the Riktus Clan. Only known for causing trouble.

"It's also why I don't kill without given a reason to."

Her rage subsided and Blue popped up out of nowhere. She felt a warm feeling inside her that she hasn't felt for a long time. She petted him and felt calmer and more relaxed.

"I'm sorry if it surprised you before that I suddenly got mad." Kireba apologized, "It was personal though. I kept myself from everyone thinking everyone was the same in every way."

"It's ok," Shadow responded, "If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't mind visiting you to help get some things off you chest."

"That's ok. If you really want to, go ahead. I don't mind."

A warm feeling entered his soul. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to continue feeling that way _forever_.


	5. Never Forget

After a month of visits, Shadow and Kireba got to know each other better. He visited two times a week and helped her get things out that she kept in all those years. The next month, they left her house and started meeting outside. She still didn't want to go into towns and he respected that. At least he hatched her from her she'll to actually see the world for want it really is and not what she thinks.

A month of hiding his feelings, he can't seem to find a perfect time. Kireba is still trying to forgive Amy and he doesn't want the times he gets alone with her to feel like a date. Blue and Gregory already caught on, but he isn't ready himself. Summer ends and fall springs anew, Shadow still hiding his true feelings.

"Do you think I should?" Shadow asked Blue. He had a tired expression. He has kept it a secret for 3 months now and he wants him to badly, but it always ends with a no. "Do you think I waited too long?"

Blue jumped up to his face and slapped him. He pointed outside and squeaked something he couldn't make out.

"You're right! I should just go for it!" He said confidently. Blue nodded.

"Should I bring her something?" Blue shook his head violently.

"No, nothing?" Blue nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Shadow opened the door, Blue kept Mille inside and they left.

They reached Kireba's TreeHouse to find a note.

"'Gone deeper into the Holey Forest. Be back soon. From Kireba'" He read, "Why would she go deeper?" He wondered. He walked deeper into the forest as the tree's canopies got thicker and thicker with every step.

…

Kireba sat in front of 5 mounds in the ground with stones behind them. She had placed one flower on each mound. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't make a noise. She just silently sat there crying.

"Kireba! Where are you?" Shadow yelled. She turned around and saw Blue. He called Shadow over and they were all in the same place. "What is this place?"

"It's my Graveyard." Kireba said solemnly, "No one else made a grave for my family, so I did."

He looked at the stones and saw words etched into them. On the top of each stone were the letters R.I.P. Underneath, where names.

"This is my mom's, that's my dad's, my two cousins, and I added your aunt." She pointed at each Gravestone, left to right. He kept in a sniffle, but a tear managed to escape. "It's ok to cry here. I come here once a month so it's ok."

She reached out to Shadow tears flowed freely from her eyes. No worries, no regrets, no judgement. Tears rolled from his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. He cried, he confessed everything he's wanted to say to his aunt. Kireba walked over to him and sat by him. She hugged him like a he was a child.

"It's ok now." She whispered to him, "They may have gone, but they live forever in our hearts."

There they sat, in front of their deceased relatives that both died the same way with the same fate. Blue who was raised by his aunt also payed his respects. Instead of thinking they'd never see each other again, they thought of it as is caged birds were set free like the wind.


End file.
